Lunares Coins
Lunares Coins '''are coins that you will receive by performing certain tasks for other characters and NPCs. These coins provide a way to get rare items. How to Obtain Your first coin will be given to you by Pam through the story. After that, you will get coins from Fred in Castele Square. Then, through following Flutter's Requests, you will get to visit various Goddess Statues across Reveria and you will also get additional coins there by following the story. Once you reach God rank in any skill, talk to your master and they should be able to give you some coins as well. '''The statues are located in: * Castele * Port Puerto * Al Maajik * Elderwood Village How to Use Offer a coin to any of the Goddess Statues, then make a prayer and you will receive random gifts. The gifts you will receive will depend on what type of coin you offer. There are two types of coins: Silver and Gold. Offering gold coins will get you better items than silver coins. You can pray to a Goddess Statue once per Lunares Coin. Lunares Coin Status You'll be able to see how many Lunares Coins you have by touching'' ''Lunares Coins on the Main Menu of the game. Prizes Castele Goddess Statue: * Gold Coins Only: ** Dragon King's Sword ** Dragon King's Shield ** Dragon King's Helm ** Dragon King's Armour Pack 1 ** Dragon King's Armour Pack 2 ** Dragon Horse Saddle ** Erik's Sword ** Laura's Dagger ** Sleeping Dragon * Gold and Silver Coins: ** Pam's Bandana ** Pam's Dress ** Pam's Shoes ** Deer Saddle * Silver Coins Only: ** The Simply Elegant Pack ** Carrotella Pack ** Bandit Hood ** Bandit Outfit ** Bandit's Armour Pack ** Castelian Meal Deal ** First Aid Kit Port Puerto Goddess Statue: * Gold Coins Only: ** Furia del Mar ** Sea Lord's Helm ** Sea Lord's Armour Pack 1 ** Sea Lord's Armour Pack 2 ** Marine Horse Saddle ** Olivia's Scimitar ** Elise's Talisman ** Pirate Cannon * Gold and Silver Coins: ** Buccaneer's Headband ** Buccaneer's Costume ** Buccaneer's Clothing Pack ** Sky Turtle Saddle * Silver Coins Only: ** Cute 'n' Frilly Pack ** Surf's Up Pack ** Lovely Pack ** Gemtastic pack (Normal) ** Gemtastic pack (Good) ** Gemtastic pack (Great) ** Port Puerto Meal Deal ** First Aid Kit Al Maajik Goddess Statue: * Gold Coins Only: ** * Gold and Silver Coins: ** * Silver Coins Only: ** Elderwood Village Goddess Statue: * Gold Coins Only: ** Spirit King's Bow ** Spirit King's Helm ** Spirit King's Armour Pack 1 ** Spirit King's Armour Pack 2 ** Unicorn Saddle ** Dragonslayer's Sword * Gold and Silver Coins: ** Pino's Hat ** Pino's Outfit ** Pino's Boots ** Leilah's Floral Circlet ** Leilah's Dress ** Leilah's Boots ** Ghost Horse Saddle * Silver Coins Only: ** Great Spirit Pack ** Moon Clusters ** Star Clusters ** Sun Clusters ** Elderwood's Bounty ** Loot-o-rama Pack ** First Aid Kit Category:Article stubs